thenextgleestarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Thomas
Ryan Thomas is a contestant on Season One of Fallin's The Glee Project fanfic, The Next Glee Star. He is portrayed by Tom Daley. About Ryan's parents had him when they were still in high school. His parents enrolled him in dance classes and vocal lessons at a young age and he has been performing for 11 years. He’s starred in several theatrical productions and has been featured in a few roles on minor television shows. His parents divorced when he was seven. His new step father was abusive to his mother so Ryan left and went to go live with his grandmother. He was an honor student in school and attended a performing arts high school for theatre. His family is blissfully unaware that he is gay. He doesn’t want to tell his mother because she’s extremely religious and he doesn’t want to tell his father because he’s afraid he’ll blame himself because of the divorce and not having a man in his life on a daily basis. Ryan was discovered in the open casting call in NYC. Appearance Ryan is extremely handsome. He has blue eyes and brown hair and is very tan. He stands at around 5'7 and weighs 130 pounds. People find his smile very attractive and cute because of his dimples. Personality Ryan can light up a room room with his outgoing and bubbly persona. He’s friendly and kind to most everyone and is very accepting. But he’s also very competitive and headstrong and has his mind in the game. He’s here to win. He came to make friends he wants to keep for a lifetime but also to win the role on Glee. He’s very confident in his talent. He’s not afraid to show it. He’s honest and when someone asks his honest opinion he will give it. Really he's just a sweetheart but his confidence gets the best of him at times. Trivia *Ryan is gay. *His favorite color is mint green. *He is a tenor and a male belter. *His favorite food is anything Italian. *His celebrity crush is Darren Criss. *He says the Hunger Games and Harry Potter are his favorite book series. *He has a kitten named Chloe. *He loves to drink tea. *He loves peanut butter M&Ms. *His favorite characters on Glee are Blaine and Santana. *He wants to at least make it to Fearlessness week so he can be slushied. But would love to make it to the finals more than anything in the world. *He picks up choreography quickly, but struggles being creative with his own choreography. *He's stated that he feels more cute than he does sexy. *His favorite contenders from The Glee Project were Lindsay Pearce and Shanna Henderson. *Loves the song "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. *He stated that if he wins, on Glee, he would want to play a very smart, attractive, and talented gay boy. He would wear sweaters and have glasses but would wow everyone when he went out onstage. And then everyone would find out that he has a rough home life and would be shocked that this sweet, nerdy gay boy actually has it rough at home. He wants people to see that you don’t know what goes on behind closed doors and a smile can hide so many awful experiences Quotes Songs Progress Call Back Order LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. Homework Assignment Progress HIGH The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his performance was one of the best. Blogs Category:Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Season One Cast